Auction For Love
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: A/U-Tris has someone help her out one night, not knowing they would meet again. For Valentine's Week 2019.


_**(A/N-Special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this.)**_

* * *

Tris Prior was walking to her car in the parking garage, she had just finished with a client and was about to head home for the day. It was just starting to get dark out and she was tired and wanted to curl up with a good book and a glass of red wine. She took her keys out of her coat pocket and unlocked her car, as she opened the door, she felt arms surround her, a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.

"Just do as I say, and I won't hurt you," the man said as he started to drag her into her car. She kicked and then did what she had been taught in a women's defense class, as she was bringing one of her legs backwards between his legs, the man was suddenly no longer holding her. She fell to the ground and looked to see another man punch her attacker in the jaw, knocking him down.

The attacker scrambled to his feet and was off and running, her rescuer was about to give chase when she called out. "Wait, it's not worth running into a trap or something worse."

The man turned around to look at her. "Milady," he extended his hand to help her up. "you're injured." She followed his gaze to her hand which had a small cut, probably from the fall.

"I'm fine," Tris replied.

"A simple thank you would suffice," the man said.

"I didn't ask for your assistance, I had things in complete control," Tris said as she stood up on her own, ignoring his hand. She straightened her clothes and looked at him, really looked at him. He was not much older than her she thought. He had brown hair and those eyes...he had the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen, they were gazing into her own and she felt she could drown in those great sapphire lakes and a feeling of calm over took her.

"Is something wrong?" the man asked.

"What?" Tris stammered out, shaking her head to focus on what he was saying.

"I was asking if you were alright? Do I need to take you to the hospital after what happened?" the man asked.

"No, no I'm fine I told you," Tris said.

The man chuckled. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, you've done enough," Tris said as she again was drawn into those eyes of his, she was stalling for time she knew, for some reason she didn't want to leave, didn't want him to leave.

"Alright," he said, I'm Tobias by the way, Tobias Eaton," as she nodded and turned to her car and was about to get in.

"Wait," he called out to her, causing her to turn around to look at him. "You never told me your name."

Tris smiled as she said. "That's right, I never did." And she then got into her car and drove off, leaving him in the parking garage. But as she was heading home, she regretted not giving him her name, some way to contact her. She was half tempted to turn around and see if he was still there, but realized he was probably long gone.

He probably had a wife and kids at home, and oh a furry little dog who all were excited when he walked into the house. Did he have a ring on his left hand? She tried to remember his hands, but all that kept coming up was those blue eyes, that and those dimples of his. They looked to almost be chiseled into his cheeks, they were so perfect.

She arrived home a few minutes later, she walked up into her home, locking the door behind her. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine, she then proceeded to walk to her living room and sat down on her couch. She flipped on the television and groaned at the commercial, the charity auction she had agreed to go to tomorrow night. Of all nights it also was on Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day to her was Happy Single's Day, as she had been single for a while now, by her own choice. Sure, she dated here and there but no one had managed to keep her attention. Not until recently. Closing her eyes, she smiled as she pictured him in her mind, Tobias Eaton.

*****PAGEBREAK******

For Tobias Eaton, he had just walked into his apartment and went over to his window that looked over the city, he just gazed over at the city's lights and such. His mind was on the blonde-haired beauty he had helped from earlier. Where was she? Was she home safe? Was she already married?

He chuckled at his own amusement. He didn't know anything about her, not her name, her marital status, or even if she was seeing someone already. All he knew was those grey eyes with those incredibly long eye lashes, they seemed to call out to him, as if they knew something he didn't.

Her hair was long, past her shoulders. Hair that he longed to put his hands into, to see if it was truly as silky as it seemed to look. Hair he wanted to know what it looked like beside on his pillow. He shook his head in amusement.

Here he was dreaming about someone he knew all of five minutes. But someone he wished had the chance to know more of. What was she like? When she wasn't being sassy with him, it pleased him.

He turned from the window with intentions of seeing if the football game was on yet, when he heard a strange noise coming from his jacket pocket...

"Hello from the outside..." it was a ringtone, to a phone, a phone that was not his.

He grabbed the phone out of his pocket and saw, Christina calling...he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Tobias said.

"Uh, I'm sorry I must have the wrong number," a woman said.

"No, wait. I don't know how I have someone else's phone but who were you trying to reach?" Tobias asked.

"My friend," she said.

"Is she about five feet five, about one hundred and twenty pounds, with blonde hair and eyes, eyes that you could just gaze into for the rest of your life?" Tobias asked.

"Well, I'm not sure about the whole gazing into part, but the rest sounds about right," she said. "Hey, how do you have Tris' phone?"

Tris, her name was Tris. "I helped Tris tonight, someone tried to mug her, and I came to her assistance."

"What? Is she alright? How badly was she hurt?" she seemed to ask all at once.

"She's fine, she had a cut to her hand, but she seemed to be perfectly alright," Tobias said. "I think in the altercation with the man, our phones must have fallen out and we picked up each other's by accident."

"Oh, and who are you anyways?" she asked.

Tobias chuckled her boldness. "My name is Tobias Eaton, I'm a lawyer with a firm here. I've been with them for over five years now, I enjoy watching sports but am not against other forms of entertainment. I love dogs and taking long walks in the early mornings and late in the evenings. I enjoy fine wines, great home cooked meals as well, that I can also do myself."

"Laying it on a little thick, eh buddy?" she asked, knowing he wanted her to tell Tris all this.

"Guilty?" Tobias asked. "Can you tell Tris that-wait if I have her phone then she has mine. I can talk to her."

"Yes, so I guess this is where I say goodbye, and thank you for helping Tris earlier," she said.

"It was my pleasure," Tobias said. "What is your name?"

"Christina, and since you're about to call Tris, I'll wait before I call her myself, which I guess will have to wait anyways since you two have each other phone," Christina said.

"Thank you" Tobias said.

"Goodbye Tobias. Oh, one thing, Tris loves coffee," Christina said as she said goodbye.

Tobias pressed the end button and was so tempted to look at her pictures in her phone. But he wanted to respect her privacy, but damnit how he yearned to. To see if maybe, just maybe there was one that was a little revealing...shit!

"Damnit," Tobias said as he just remembered what he had on his own phone, a phone that Tris had. He quickly started to dial his own number so that Tris would answer before she looked at some of his pictures.

****PAGEBREAK***

Tris was just getting out of the shower when she heard a strange noise, it sounded like... Star Wars! It was the Star Wars theme, but the tv was off. So where was it coming from?

Grabbing a towel, she followed the sound of it, it was coming from her purse! She opened her purse and saw that it was coming from her phone, but it wasn't her phone, but it was her phone number calling. She quickly answered it and said. "Hello?"

"Tris?" Tobias asked.

"Who is this?" Tris asked, the voice was very familiar to her.

"It's Tobias. Tobias Eaton, we met earlier," Tobias answered.

"How...how do have my phone?" Tris asked.

"I think during the altercation with that attacker our phones must have gotten switched up," Tobias explained.

"Oh," Tris said.

"So, I was wondering if we could meet up maybe tomorrow for lunch?" Tobias asked. He waited for a few seconds, she still didn't say anything. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, no I was just getting out of the shower," Tris finally said, his voice was making her stomach flip with excitement. But she had to remind herself that she didn't know anything about him.

For Tobias to hear her just say that she was just getting out of the shower, the image of her standing there in nothing but maybe a towel, sent shivers of excitement through him.

"Tobias?" Tris said as Tobias shook his head to focus on her.

"Yes, sorry about that," Tobias said. "So, about our date?"

"Date? I never agreed to a date with you. I just want my phone back," Tris said.

"Then how about just meeting for coffee tomorrow, say at Cole's?" Tobias asked.

"Alright, what time?" Tris asked.

"Say around eleven?" Tobias asked.

"Won't your wife be jealous of you meeting with a perfect stranger on Valentine's Day?" Tris asked, she had to know so that this fantasy of hers would end.

Tobias chuckled at her obvious attempt of finding out if there was a Mrs. Eaton in his life. "No, there is no Mrs. Eaton to get jealous about...not yet." Tris smiled at his words.

"And is there someone special waiting on you?" Tobias asked.

"No, not anymore," Tris said.

"So, our meet up?" Tobias asked.

"Alright, then I'll meet you there," Tris said.

"Tris," Tobias whispered, not wanting to end the phone call. "I'm really looking forward to seeing you again."

"Good night, Tobias," Tris said lightly before taking her time to press the end button. She smiled as she walked back to her room to put on her pajamas for the night. She tried to go to sleep that night, but all she could think of was that she would be seeing him tomorrow.

****PAGEBREAK*****

Tobias too, was having a hard time going to sleep. His mind was on Tris, seeing that elusive smile that every time he tried closing his eyes it was there. He would be spending some time with her, hopefully getting to know more about her. He wanted to know what those lips tasted like, and he was determined to find out.

The next morning, Tobias arrived at the coffee shop a little early than they're agreed to meet up time. But he was very anxious to see Tris. He had a table near the window and was sitting there holding her cell phone when she walked in. Tobias smiled upon seeing her, she walked in like a member of the royal family. She looked so beautiful.

A light smiled formed on her face as she walked up to him. "Hello, Tobias."

"Tris, please have a seat," Tobias said as they sat down at the table. "How is your hand doing?"

"Good, it was just a small scratch," Tris said as she caught herself looking into those startling blue eyes again. Damn, she felt a rush of desire run through her. She crossed her legs under the table, trying to get control of herself.

"That's good, I'm relieved," Tobias said. "I still think you should go to the police."

"I'm sure he's long gone by now," Tris said.

"Still, the thought of what could have happened to you," Tobias said as he looked into those eyes of hers, looked at those lips his ached to kiss. Damn, he could feel himself getting slightly hard already and he hadn't even touched her. Yet.

"I'm fine," Tris said.

"Can I get you something in particular?" Tobias asked.

"I'll have a Cinnamon Dolce Latte," Tris said as she started to grab for her purse, when she felt his hands come over hers. She looked at him, she felt a bolt of electricity surge through her at the contact. His hands were big, and warm, and secure she could tell.

"I've got it," Tobias said as he stood up and went to get their drinks. As he was standing in line, she could not help but stare at his...butt. He had on a pair of jeans they were just made for him. Was there anything about him that wasn't just perfect?

She brought out her compact and made sure her hair was in order, her lipstick and put it back before he came back. "Here we go." He handed her the drink she wanted, and she took a quick sip of it.

"Mmmm, delicious," Tris said as she closed her eyes at the taste.

Tobias sat there and watched her, just watched the way she seemed to enjoy the simple things. She was warm, strong, sassy and just absolutely stunning in every way to him.

"I bet," Tobias whispered aloud, causing her eyes to open and a small blush to appear on her cheeks. He took a sip of his own drink as he watched her take another one, as she did so a little of the cream was left on the corner of her mouth.

"You got a little," Tobias said and before she could do anything, he was reaching over and getting it with his thumb.

Tris took a chance and opened her mouth as his thumb was about to retreat, almost like she was inviting him into her mouth, which she was. He smiled and placed his thumb at her mouth and groaned as her tongue came out and licked at the sweet cream on his thumb.

Tobias was mesmerized with her actions, he knew that there was this instant connection between them, a chemistry with another person he had never known before could ever be this intense.

"Delicious," Tris said as she finished. Tobias moved his hand slowly, not wanting to stop her actions but knowing it had to stop, they were in public.

"I've never enjoyed coffee with another person so much in my life," Tobias said.

"I'll say," Tris said.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight?" Tobias asked. He knew it was Valentine's Day, the night for lovers but he wanted to spend the evening with her.

Tris was smiling but stopped suddenly. "I can't tonight."

Tobias knew his disappointment was on his face. "Oh, well maybe another night."

Tris nodded. "Of course."

He put his hand out, and she placed it in his on top of the table. "Before I forget, here is your phone." He pulled out the phone with his other hand to hand it to her.

"And yours as well," Tris said as she handed him his phone as well.

"Well, at least now I have your number to call and ask you out again," Tobias said.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Tris said. "I need to get going."

She stood up, he did the same and walked her to the front of the cafe, he held her hand in the process. "Thank you, I enjoyed your company."

"I did as well," Tris said as she smiled at him.

He looked down at her, wanting to kiss her desperately, but didn't think now was the time. But soon he would know what her kiss tasted like, he swore to himself.

"Be careful going home," Tobias said as she smiled. "I wouldn't want a repeat of what happened to you."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Tris said as she slowly let go of his hand and turned and started walking. He watched her walk away, watched the sway of her hips, smiling as he did so.

****PAGEBREAK*****

Later that evening Tris arrived at the Civic Center for the charity event. She shook her head as she entered the building, still not knowing what had convinced her to agree to this. She was dressed in a sexy cross strap sweetheart, sleeveless, red satin, split front floor length, A-line dress.

"Tris, thank you for helping us with this event. You look gorgeous," Tori Lane said.

"Anything to help out," Tris said, knowing it was for a good cause. She sipped some champagne to give her some courage to go through with this stupidity. She kept looking around the room, because she could almost sense someone staring at her.

Half an hour later she was on stage as the main event was about to begin. "Ladies and Gentlemen if I can have your attention," Tori said as she held the microphone.

"Our bachelorette auction is starting, and I'll refresh everyone's memories. If any of you gentlemen would like to bid on our lovely ladies for their dances and dinner tonight then you're going to have to be the winning bidder," Tori said as applause and whistles began. "And remember all proceeds from the auction is going to charity tonight."

"Up first is our beautiful bachelorette, Tris Prior," Tori said as Tris took the stage.

"Five hundred dollars!" Peter Teller called out. Tris hated the man, he was such a sleeze ball. He always showed up at the same events as she did, always trying to make a move on her. He literally made her skin crawl.

"Seven hundred dollars!" another gentleman called out.

"One thousand dollars!" Peter called out again. Tris could tell he was determined.

"Do I hear another bid?" Tori asked the audience. "Going once, Going twice-"

"Five thousand dollars!" a familiar voice called out. Tris turned her head to that voice. It was Tobias!

"Six thousand dollars!" Peter called out.

"Ten thousand dollars!" Tobias countered, not backing down. The crowd applauded at Tobias' bid as he made his way towards the front of the crowd.

"Ten thousand, going once, going twice...Sold! To Tobias Eaton," Tori said with joy in her voice.

Tris smiled as she made her way to the stairs, she looked down at Tobias looking up at her with a huge smile on his face. He put his hand up to her and she smiled before walking down the stairs and placed her hand in his.

"Dance with me," Tobias said as he bent over her hand and kissed it.

The kiss sent shivers through her body, she nodded and followed him out onto the dance floor. She had appreciated his sexy body in jeans today, but seeing him in a tux tonight, made her feel so much more. He pulled her into his arms, and she breathed in what was no doubt expensive, masculine cologne that had her eyes fluttering closed as she inhaled deeply.

"So, this is why you stood me up," Tobias said.

Tris smiled. "It was for a good cause, and a prior commitment."

"Just so you know," Tobias said softly, as he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "this was where I was going to bring you."

Tris smiled as she looked once again, into those beautiful blue eyes of his that were twinkling with delight down at her. He was the perfect example of sex appeal. He slowly started to dance with her as the first song began, her head rested against his shoulder, his hand on the small of her back, almost to the point of being on the top of her butt. Dancing with him was almost like some sort of foreplay in itself.

"You look stunning, milady," Tobias said, "red should be your color."

"Well, I thought it would make an impression. I'm partial to red and black," Tris said.

" And I must say, I do love your choice of one red shoe, and one black shoe," Tobias said.

"That's just for starters," Tris said into his ear, as she pulled her head back and looked up at him, his gaze was locked with hers. Couples were around them, as the auction continued, but with few words, and heartfelt glances at one another, this man captured her undivided attention.

"And I wanted to thank you for saving me from Peter," Tris said.

"I'd rather not talk about another man when I have a beautiful woman in my arms," Tobias said.

Each word dripped with magnetism, prestige, passion. He was in control, calculating, powerful. And just down right drop dead gorgeous. Being in his arms magical. Tris shivered as his fingertips grazed across her bare skin above the dip in the back of her dress.

"Cold?" Tobias asked.

Tris looked up into his face, and just the heat of his eyes, there was no way she could claim she was cold. The hardness of his body moved in harmony with hers, the intensity of his gaze on her was enough to make any woman go up in flames with want.

He spun her toward the edge of the dance floor, closer to one of the french doors that led out onto a patio. Snow swirled around them, a storm was to move in later tonight. He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders, his scent on her now, and she liked it, a lot. The man was impressive, sparking arousal without even trying to.

It took her a moment to realize that Tobias had maneuvered her into a corner. "I've thought about you all day, you don't realize how many times I picked up my phone and almost called you."

"I thought about calling you as well," Tris admitted.

He kept their contact light, so not to send her off running. Let her get used to his touch, his scent, his body. He planned on getting a whole lot closer to her eventually.

"Tris, do you feel this energy between us or am I the only one?" Tobias asked.

Tris didn't say anything yet, letting him stew about it for a second. "Yes." She finally said.

"Tris, don't ever hold back with me," TOBIAS said as he shortened the space between them to only inches, his breath she could feel against her skin.

"I've never wanted to kiss a woman more than at this very moment," Tobias confessed.

Her gasp had him chuckling, but he didn't move away from her. "You're a little bold, aren't you? I'm not easy, Tobias. Don't even think that for a split second."

"Tris, I could tell you weren't easy the second I looked into your eyes. I want someone to challenge me, to keep me on my game at all times," Tobias said.

Now she laughed at him, her hands were between their bodies. "You're talking about a kiss when your breath could be horrendous-"

His lips slammed down on hers, stopping any more words from escaping her mouth. Her mouth opened up and accepted his kiss. Her hands came up to his chest, his mouth coaxed hers open and he tipped her head back. Kissing Tris was just another total body experience he hadn't anticipated. Kisses were either good or bad. But with her, they were full body arousing.

She was in his system now, and there was no getting her out, not that he wanted her to. His kiss swallowed her moan of pleasure. His hands were on the sides of her face now, keeping her face positioned how he wanted to. Her hands moved to the back of his neck, keeping him where she wanted him as well.

As the kiss continued, his hands moved to her hips, bringing them into contact with his. She could feel his hardness pressing into her. He was very turned on from just a kiss. Tris was totally relaxed in his arms. Tobias moved one hand around to her front, bringing it up to cup one breast, she gasped into his kiss as he did so. He slowly started to stroke and tease her nipple with his fingers, through the sheer fabric of her dress.

Tobias pulled away for a split second to look down into her face. "Too much?"

Tris looked at him and thought of how natural this all felt to be in his arms. If she wanted to put an end to all this, now was her chance..."No. Kiss me, touch me."

Tobias needed no more encouragement as he took her lips in another toe-curling kiss. Tris groaned into his kiss, gripped the back of his hair with one hand to keep a hold on something. Her encouraging reaction caused him to move forward and started kissing her neck. Her head tilted back, pleasure cries escaping her mouth. It was freezing outside on the patio, but she was a raging inferno as she felt his tongue lick her skin.

He pulled away when he heard the sounds of the music getting louder, signaling to him that another door was opening on the patio. He quickly gave her one more kiss before moving from her. And put his jacket tighter around her, he looked at her kiss swollen lips and felt satisfaction that he had put that there. They made their way back inside as another couple ventured out.

"I apologize if I was too forward with you, but you have me mesmerized," Tobias said as he looked into her eyes.

"Good, then it's all part of my master plan," Tris said. "maybe I put a spell on you."

"You wouldn't have to cast a spell on me, I'd come willingly," Tobias said as Tris laughed softly. "Was that out there, too much for you?"

"Did you feel me resisting?" Tris asked.

"Not in the slightest," Tobias answered.

"Let's keep it that way," Tris said boldly as she walked to their table. Tobias quickly following.

The rest of the evening passed by very quick, too quickly for Tobias' tastes. They enjoyed dinner together, and many more dances. Until the night grew late and he walked Tris out to the front of the Civic Center. A cab was hailed, and he paid the fee it would take to get her home safely.

"You'll call me tomorrow?" Tobias asked.

"No." Tris said, making Tobias look at her. "You can call me."

Tobias smirked at her before, leaning down to kiss her one last time. As the kiss ended, he pulled a rose from behind his back and presented it to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I can't have you leaving with no rose from a potential suitor, now can I?" Tobias asked as she took the rose.

"I don't have anything to give you," Tris said.

Tobias tapped the side of his cheek as he leaned down and she rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, Tobias," Tris said, smiling as she slipped into the cab.

As Tobias was about to close the door on her cab, she said. "Oh, and Tobias?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "I really liked your pictures of you posing in your underwear on your phone."

Tobias was shocked for a second, and that was all it took for Tris to sling the door shut and the cab was off, taking her home. Tobias smiled and laughed as he watched her leave him standing there.

"Soon, Tris, soon," Tobias said as he made his way to his car. That drive home, he thought of Tris the whole way, smiling as he did so.


End file.
